


Fuck Cloud

by Drarnegas



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cuckolding, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Impregnation, Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, fuck silly, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: While the Party rest in an Inn. Cloud is in his room, thinking for himself how lucky he is for being a hero for the girls, all fighting for him. Suddenly he gets a message with a link for long vids (NTR)





	Fuck Cloud

Cloud sigh in happiness as he got out of his shower with only a towel wrap around his waist, he was in a good mood as to finally having a shower on this journey and a room for himself. That didn’t mean that he didn’t mind sharing a room with the others, it was just that he hadn’t gotten a room for himself since the start of the groups travel. Meeting all these new people, Red XIII, Aerith, Yuffie, Cait Sith and Vincent and traveling with his comrade Tifa and Barret, made him reassured that they could find and beat Sephiroth.  
Though he would be lying to himself that he find bigger motivation to fight in order to show the three beautiful girls in the group how good he was and strong. And he knew that they thought of him like that, he had seen the looks that they had been given him throughout the journey.   
As he lies down on his bed he got a messaged from his cell phone, grabbing it an turning it on he could see a message with three links for videos, one from Tifa, one from Yuffie and one from Aerith. He wonders what it could be and what they wanted as they were just a few floors over him with the other guys. Shrugging his shoulder, he click on the first video with Tifa and lean back and hope to enjoy what he was going to watch.

As soon as the video started, he was meet with both Tifa and Barret covered in sweat that was running down their body´s like they were in a shower, then followed the sound of moan and flesh slap against flesh. On the video Barret were fucking Tifa roughly from behind holding on to her hair and pulling it hard earning moan from the busty brawler. ”AAAAAHHHHH FUCK YES BARRET KEEP GOING, SHIT YOUR SO FUCKING GOOD AND BIG. FUCKFUCKFUCK YOUR SO MUCH BIGGER AND BETTER THEN CLOUD.” Tifa scream in pleasure as a huge bulge in her stomach could be seen going in and out of her. Cloud couldn’t believe what he was seeing but he couldn’t help being arouse as he saw those huge tits swing around glistering in sweat.  
“FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK, DON`T STOP PLEASE DON`T STOP UNTIL YOU CUM IN ME. PLEASE FILL ME UP WITH YOUR CUM, KNOCK ME UP” Tifa continue to scream as she came spraying her juice all over the bed and Barret´s cock, the large muscular man however didn’t stop fucking her and letting her rest in her orgasm, he just continue to pounder needy pussy. A few mins later he stops and grab her and pulled out of her and sat down at the edge of the bed and put her back on his cock and she started to ride him again. She was now facing him as she rode him, and she lean forward kissing him and he return the kiss. It was a deep and passionately kiss, Cloud could see their tongues wrestling with each other as they continue to fuck. After a while they pull away, “I love you Barret.” Tifa said. “And I love you Tifa.” He return as they went back to kissing. Barret once again grab her and lifted her up while she was still moving up and down on his cock, her put her back down against the bed and were now going faster and harder as he fuck her missionary. Tifa wrap her arms and legs around him holding on to him for dear life, she could feel him getting closer to cum. His cock throbbing hard along with his huge balls pulsing with every impact on her ass. 

“BARRET” 

“TIFA”

They both scream as Barret went balls deep into her cunt and came inside her womb filling it up with his thick cum knocking her up for sure. The video ended their as Cloud stared at it lost in thought. He hadn’t notice that he had came in his towel, nor that he was still hard. A bit shaken by this, his thump moves over and press the second link name Yuffie.  
Once again, he was meet with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh as he watches Vincent kissing Yuffie in the same kind of passionately kiss as Tifa and Barret had done. The short ninja girl was being press against the wall naked as Vincent slam repletely into he pussy, making drops of her juice shoot, again there was a huge bulge in her stomach going in and out. However, it looks much bigger due to Yuffie´s petty body frame. The walls were shaking indicating that Vincent were going very rough with the girl, but she seems to love it as she held on to him and drag her nails all over his back. After a min or so they stop, and Vincent pull out and gently let Yuffie slid down to the flood and was face to face with Vincent´s 12-inch-long and can thick cock. Without any hesitate Yuffie grab that cock and took it in her mouth and started to bob up and down on his cock. Cloud was chock to see a girl small as Yuffie being able to take a cock that big, their was an enormous bulge in her throat as she took more and more of it. Soon she was deepthroting him all the way to his base. Once the ninja had taken all of that cock meat, she pull back leaving it coated in a layer of throat slime. She the jump up on the bed on all four an raise her ass up.” Please Viney, fuck my pussy some more. Fill it up with your cum and knock me up. Only you can satisfy me, not like that limp dick Cloud.”

Vincent replied with spanking her ass making her moan and shiver as her pussy was leaking some of its juice. Vincent then got up on the bed, press his cock against her wet snatch and pushing half of it in before he started to roughly fuck her again. He push her head down into the bed as he went hard and fast making the bed creak and shake as he trusted into her. Mins pass away as Yuffie scream in pleasure as she came, her whole body shiver and unlike Barret, Vincent stop and pull out of her. He grab her and held her to his body as she rode out her orgasm. Once done he put her back on his cock as he was sitting, making her face her and kiss her again as he came inside her womb with a huge load making her small stomach bulge out a little.  
After that the video ended, once again Cloud was shock as to what he had seen. Again he had cum without noticing, his hand were shaking as he press the last link named Aerith.  
“AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH YYYYYEEEESSSSS FFFFFUUUUCCCKKKKIIIIINNNNGGG DON`T STOP YOU MUTT” Was the first thing he heard as Aerith scream out in pleasure. The flower girl was being fuck doggy-stile like the other two, however the only different was that Red XIII was the one fucking her, similar to how the large animal would mate one of his own female.

“FUCK I SHOULD HAVE LET YOU FUCK ME AS SOON AS I MEET YOU. FUCK YOUR COCK ITS SO BIG AND IT HIT´S ALL THE RIGHT SPOT.” She continue to scream out as her tongue hang out drooling all over the bed. Red meanwhile kept going faster and harder, licking her neck and face and gently biting her neck.

“FFFFFFUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK ME, NOBODY CAN FUCK ME THIS GOOD AS YOU DO, ESPECIALLY THAT LITTLE NODDLE PRICK CLOUD.” Aerith scream as she came as Red´s knot entered her wet cunt. The large animal howled as he came in her filling her up with a bigger load then what Barret and Vincent had done to their lover. Once both of them had ride out their orgasms, Red started to fuck Aerith again pounding harder and faster into her. ”YESYESYESYESYESYES, FUCK KNOCK ME UP. BREED ME LIKE IT WAS MEANT TO BE. MAKE ME YOUR BREEDING BITCH I CAN`T LIVE WITHOUT YOUR COCK AND CUM.” Aeirth scream as she was losing her mind to the pleasure. For the remainder of the video Cloud could see how Red pumped load after load into Aerith bloating her stomach up with his cum, when he was done she look like she was pregnant already.  
When the video ended, Cloud drop the phone. His world had been shattered a little after seeing these videos. Non of the girls like or loved him, he had cum again and had been crying without knowing. He heard a new message coming to his phone. Grabbing and looking at it he was meet with a picture of all three girls naked and covered in cum giving him the finger, and a text that read.  
FUCK YOU CLOUD.


End file.
